fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Episode 49
Memories and my Meadow is the forty-ninth episode of Council of Creators. It was written by Scoobydooman90001 and focuses on Wolfzilla. Story "Sorry, I could not find 'Logan Paul' in your contacts" said a female voice, coming from a small device. "Okay" started Nerd. "Alexa." The device flashed. "Do you think I am attractive?" he asked. "As a piece of software, I am unable to judge the attractive value of your physical appearance" answered the device. Yes, that's right. The Creators had bought an Alexa, and they were trying to see what they could do with it. Before they could ask anything else, BRK stumbled out of the door and fell over, only just catching himself against the bar. "BRK, are you alright?" asked Indominus. "No..." he coughed. "I've gotten Epidermodysplasia Verruciformis." "Alexa?" asked Nerd. The device flashed. "What is Epidermodysplasia Verruciformis?" "Epidermodysplasia Verruciformis" began Alexa. "Also known as Tree Man Syndrome, it is a rare, autosomal recessive inherited skin disorder that gives humans the appearance of a tree. Awareness of the disorder was risen when Dede Koswara made an appearance on---" "---Okay, okay, Alexa" said Nerd, shushing the device. "So you're a tree man now?" "No" said BRK. "It doesn't affect me as I'm not a proper human. So instead I'm just coughing." "Oh..." said a disappointed Nerd. "Okay, see you next episode then." BRK left through the door, returning to his bedroom where he could suffer his temporary illness in peace. The other Creators were still huddled around the Alexa. "Let me ask something" asked MKG, pushing through. "Go ahead" offered Nerd, moving aside. "Alexa" said MKG. The device flashed. "Tell us a secret that we aren't meant to know." The Creators waited for a response. Alexa flashed. "The Ustin government has been occupied by a society of cave-dwelling creatures made out of graphite, who can change their appearance and have taken the place of everyone with a significant amount of power. It won't be long until they start replacing the citizens and begin taking the city for their own. You need to get out of here, and fast, before they take you too. THEY'RE HERE. THE GROUND PEOPLE ARE COMING. THEY'RE COMING AND THEY'RE---'''" ---The device automatically turned off, making a strange fizzling sound. "Huh..." said Cdr. "That device sure is funny..." he continued, completely ignoring the warning it gave. "Yup" agreed Koopa. "It's nice to know the programmers have such a neat sense of humour." ------------------------------------------- '''COUNCIL OF CREATORS EPISODE 49: Memories and My Meadow ------------------------------------------- Hello. My name is Wolfzilla. It's an odd name, now that I think about it, but who doesn't find their name odd? Many do. Of course, that wasn't always my name. Like you, and anyone else, I had a name. I fit right in, an ordinary human being. I wish I could say the same now, but I can't. I am, after all, a wolf that wears Aztec head gear... No, I and the rest of my friends, the Creators, had names. They just ditched them for code names, apparently to keep their identities hidden and people close to them potentially safe from harm. You wouldn't think it, but there are people out there who genuinely want us dead. It sounds silly, I know, but it's true. Friends and family can get hurt. That's why we keep them far away and our enemies closer... This is the story of how such a thing happened. This is the story of me, my meadow and Susie Smith. It started a while back. Some time just before the bar was raided by those Crusaders, I think it was. Just before they got into that fight with that red lizard thing that wore a tie. Everyone had decided that they were going to have a day off and just kick back and relax... ...Koopa had suggested they could have a barbecue, but Indominus had begged everyone to let him bake some cakes. He wanted to show that he really could be creative and didn't just slack off and watch anime all the time. The Creators had reluctantly agreed and were now relaxing in the living room as he got to work in the kitchen. Cdr was on his phone, reading some articles on Ultra wiki. Scoobs was just lying down and allowing time to pass. Nerd was in the corner of the room, brandishing his weapons to test how fast his reflexes were. Koopa was tinkering with a small gadget and John was taking notes. BRK was playing Monster Hunter on his 3DS and Mosu was watching him. Wolfzilla had a camera and was looking through the images stored on it. She sighed and put the camera down. "What's wrong?" asked Cdr. "Ah, nothing" she said, briefly smiling and looking down at the camera. "It's just... I remember back when I was a human. I took this around with me all the time. Me and my friend, Susie, we'd go down the meadows just near the estate and we'd take photos of the bugs. Not any more... I've been stuck in this form so long that I can't remember a time when I was me." Cdr was going to make a sarcastic remark but decide that it was best not to. She listened to a video of a girl running through a field of flowers. The person holding the camera was Susie, so the little girl running through the field was presumably herself. Of course, there was something wrong. I just didn't tell my brother because I didn't need him or anyone else worrying about me. He might have sensed something was wrong, I'm not entirely sure, but he didn't ever follow up on it. I missed my friend, I really did. I would have given anything to see her again after... Nevermind... We'll get to that part later. Susie and I used to play in the meadows just by my house all the time. We had great fun there. After that business with my brother and the camera, I had spent several months reminiscing over these times long since passed. I had felt it was appropriate to get some closure. I wanted to go back to my meadow. "I'll see you all later!" Wolfzilla said to her fellow creators, just about to leave the bar. "Alright Wolf" said Nerd. "We'll see you later then!" ---------------------------------------- It took me a couple of hours, but I eventually got back to where I needed to be. My old house... ..."my old house" Wolfzilla said, looking up at it. Nobody lived there anymore, as the place was deserted. It seemed the house itself were fine though. It hadn't collapsed in on itself and was still as sturdy as ever, though the white paint on the walls had began cracking and peeling off. It had certainly seen better days. The house alone had brought back many memories. I went inside and looked around, just to refresh my memories. It was very much a nostalgia trip. You see, these were the true golden years of my life... Wolfzilla looked around the inside of the house. It was a tiny place, with just two floors. The downstairs floor consisted of a living room and a kitchen, a staircase built into the side of the wall that led up to the bathroom and two bedrooms. One was for her parents and the other was for her and Cdr. Everything downstairs was as she remembered it. The dusty TV was still in the corner of the room, a small smudged patch of purple paint still on it from the time she and her brother had once been painting together. She looked at the small table in the kitchen and could remember the days her family would sit there, talking, laughing and eating their food. Pictures of her and the rest of her family lined the walls, all from back when she was a human, of course. She climbed up the stairs, each creaky step squeaking as she did so. She looked into the bathroom, though there wasn't much there. It was certainly the most rundown room of the house. The mirror had shattered, having seemingly fell off the wall. Cobwebs filled the bath, home to a family of spiders. It was probably best she stayed away from it. She headed into her own bedroom she once shared with her brother, having not seen it for plenty of years. Everything was there, be it her old dollhouses, her bears or Cdr's weird obscure tokusatsu stuff. To be honest, she played with those more often than her own toys, though her parents had always insisted she should play with toys more suited to her instead. Times were different back then, certainly. Gender stereotypes, and all that. After I went upstairs, I looked out of the window in my bedroom. There, just opposite it, was the meadow. What was once bright, luscious grass was now dull and pale. Even the trees, which I remembered looking absolutely beautiful, were now looking more fragile and decrepit. I imagined that one single touch would probably turn them into dust. The meadow was where it had all happened. Where... I suppose I can't avoid it now. I should tell you what happened back then, on what was one of the worst days of my life. When we were kids, we used to play in the meadow. I'm sure I've told you that a thousand times now. The thing is, my house was the only house there. None of my family ever did know where Susie lived, nor did we really care. I don't mean that in a hard way... It's just that we didn't need to know. We appreciated her being there for me as a friend, the only one I really ever had living alone. We were the greatest of friends... ..."Susie!" Wolfzilla shouted, her young human legs not being fast enough to keep up with her friend. The two little girls darted in and out between the trees, racing each other through the meadow. We were racing each other through the meadow, to see who could get to the other side first... ..."I'm beating you!" Susie shouted, laughing as she looked back at her friend. We were running so fast, we didn't notice, couldn't notice! And then it happened... ...Susie tripped over, falling down the side of a ditch. "Susie!" Wolfzilla shouted, running as fast as she could towards the ditch. Looking down into it, she saw Susie lying there, face down in the dirt. She wasn't moving at all and the back of her neck looked different, something protruding out from it. Whatever it was, she had no idea. I was only a child, I couldn't help her. I had no idea what to do, so I did what any child would... "MOM!" Wolf shouted as loudly as possible, her voice echoing throughout the trees. "PLEASE, HELP!" I yelled for my mom. I yelled to her multiple times, but she didn't come. There were no animals in the meadow, so I didn't have to worry about any of them potentially coming along and hurting Susie. I ran back to my house as fast as I could, and I told my mother about what had happened. Together, we desperately headed back to the ditch. "She's just down there..." Wolfzilla said, running back to the ditch. She looked down into it once more, expecting her friend to still be down there with her face to the ground, but... She was gone... She had inexplicably vanished. My mother tried calming down, asking me if I was sure this was the right ditch and telling me that if it were, then Susie could have just climbed out of it. Being the very imaginative child I was though, I wasn't ready to accept that as the truth. For all I know, anything could have happened to her! For all that I actually do know now, something certainly could have done! In fact, I do know what happened. Again though, we'll get to that later. On that day, however many years ago it was now, I had lost my friend. My only friend. I never did see her again. Certainly, if she had climbed out of the ditch and was alright, she'd have come back for me? My mother told me that it was possible for Susie's parents to have moved away following the incident. It was possible, but again, I didn't believe it. From then and up to now, I had wondered what had happened to my friend. Where had she gone? ---------------------------------------- Back to the present day... ...Wolfzilla looked out of the bedroom window at the dying meadow. Looking into the trees, she remembered the tragic day she lost her friend. She kept them short, not wanting to dwell too heavily on the past. She just wanted to see everything again for one last time. "Hold on..." she said to herself, noticing something. As I looked into the trees, I noticed someone was stood there. They were too far away for me to identify, but I could see them stood there, as clearly as day... ...They were wearing clothes that were completely black in colour, though she could make out some bits of yellow and grey here and there. She could see the person's hands and feet, both of which were also a dull grey colour. If she could see the face, she may have been able to identify them, if they even knew each other. She could sense that the person was looking up at her though. They were just stood there, watching. It sent chills down her spine... I had to know who it was, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could! I nearly tripped down the stairs, but I had soon gotten out of the house and I was back in my meadow. I looked into the trees, where the strange person had previously been standing, and they were no longer there. Ghosts? No, of course not. They had probably saw her run away from the window and had ran away themselves. There was only one place they could have gone, and that was into the forest. Naturally, my instincts told me it was probably best left alone, but curiosity got the better of me... Wolfzilla felt the dirt underneath her paws, a lot of the grass having died away long ago. It was as if the life had literally been sucked away from the area. There weren't even any birds flying around and singing their chirpy songs. She walked slowly through the trees, cautious of her immediate surroundings. He or she could be anywhere, waiting to jump out at her. As she walked through the forest, she imagined two little girls running past her, those being herself and Susie. As soon as they ran past her, they faded away, nothing more than a mere memory. She saw the ditch up ahead, the same one her friend had fell into all those years ago. Nervously approaching it, she prepared herself for every possibility. The person could be hiding in it, ready to jump up at her, she could see the memories of Susie lying down in the dirt or... Or she could just see nothing. What would it be? Indeed, what would it be, I thought to myself. I had been looking through the forest for a few minutes now and the person I had followed was nowhere to be seen. I was reliving past memories and I wasn't sure what would happen next. With each step, I was traveling further and further into the unknown... She looked into the ditch. It wasn't as deep as it used to be, oddly enough. That was all that could be said about it though, as nothing was in it. Nobody waiting to jump up and kill her, no memories, just nothing... Suddenly, a blue flash of light broke out from beneath the dirt, thumping it slightly upwards! I saw a flash of blue light beneath the dirt. It had began swirling around like a whirlpool and was rising out from the ditch. I had no idea what it was. It certainly didn't resemble any portal I had ever seen before. I stood before it as it hovered above the ditch, staring into it. It was like a mirror, in that I was able to see my only reflection, somewhat twisted and contorted as the lights within spun around. That was when it slowly began moving towards me. Mesmerized by it, I stood still and allowed it to take me. ---------------------------------------- "Huh...?" asked Wolfzilla. "Where am I?" She had now broken out of the trance she was in and had noticed she was in an entirely separate universe, one she had never gone to before. She was stood on a small island made of rock, suspended in the air as it traveled through an infinite blue vortex. "Hello" said a voice behind her, that of an old man. Someone else was there with me, in this new universe I had found myself in. I asked who he was... "Who are you?" asked Wolfzilla. "I am the man who sits in infinity" he told me, drinking from a champagne glass. Where he had gotten it from, I had no idea. He was sat in a rather average-looking chair. For a man with such a title as that, I didn't think it was that impressive. He explained to me who he was and where we were. "We are at the very end" he said. Waving his hand, a dog bed appeared behind her. "Please, sit down." Clearly he had immense power, being able to create objects with sheer will. Knowing what power this required, Wolfzilla decided to play it safe and did what he said. "Now now, my friend" he said. "There's no need to be scared, really, there isn't." "Where are... What do you mean the very end?" asked Wolfzilla. "I mean what I say. The very end" he bluntly told her. "I understand that you and your friends have this numbering system to catalog your universes, am I correct?" he asked. "Uh... Yeah..." she said, hesitant to give away such information. "Correct." "Of course I am" he said. "What do you think the number for this universe is?" he asked. "I've no idea, there's thousands of them..." she admitted. "Exactly, there's just too many, isn't there?" he asked, taking another sip from his drink. "This universe, dear, is Universe Infinity. There is no more after this." "Universe Infinity?" she asked, confused. "That's... That's not a number." "Isn't it?" he asked. "Tell me, miss, what does infinity mean?" "Well..." she began. "It's generally higher than any other number. It goes on forever." "Any other number" he pointed out. "That's the problem with these things. You can have as many as you want. The numbers get longer and longer, more unnecessarily so with each occurrence. Have you seen that one universe, the one that's been numbered 10000000000000000000000000000000000?" He sighed and shook his head. "Incredibly stupid, not to mention pointless and annoying. Can't go any higher than this though. If you ever see a universe called Infinity +1 or Infinity x2, just know that it's factually not that number. Anyone who even tries naming a universe as such would have to be pretty stupid to do so." He suddenly realised he was rambling, and stopped. "Sorry, sorry" Wolfzilla began, "but do you have a name?" "No, why would I need one?" he asked. "Because everyone has a name..." she pointed out. "So do you, and it isn't Wolfzilla, isn't it?" he asked, poking more holes in her logic. "That's just the name you use to hide your real one. I know how you all work, you Creators. I only ask you these questions because I already know the truth. I know when you're lying to me." "Right..." Wolfzilla said, unsure where to take the conversation next. "Are you God?" "Do you want me to be?" he asked. "Not really." "Then no, I'm not" he answered. "Anyways, we're getting off topic here, miss." "What exactly is the topic here?" she asked. "Were you... that..." "That hooded figure?" he asked her. "No, no, that wasn't me. Listen, Wolfzilla, might I call you that? Whatever. I know why you're here." "I'm here cause I wanted to see my old house again" I told him. "Are you really, though?" he asked me. He told me the reason I was really here. "You're here because you want to see if you can find out the truth, about your friend, Susie." "That's... That may be somewhat true" Wolfzilla hesitantly confirmed for him. "Could you tell me?" "Yes" he said, assuring her. "All I need is your permission" he revealed. "That, and I need to know if you really want to know. You could still turn back." "I thought you said you knew everything?" she asked. "I know facts" he said, "not opinions." "Well..." she began. "Of course I want to know!" The man told me that he could show me what happened to my friend. Naturally, I agreed. I just had to know. "So be it then" he said. He waved his hand at the two of them vanished, the universe becoming empty. ---------------------------------------- Together, the two of us left that universe and he took me to some underground bunker. At least, that's what I thought it was, at first. "Here we are then, miss" he told her. Wolfzilla looked around the large futuristic room. It was clearly from another planet. Multiple dim lights ran across the walls and the ceilings, dimly lit because they needed to conserve power. "Where is this?" Wolfzilla asked the mysterious man. "We're still in the forest" he explained. Wolfzilla was clearly confused. "I think I'd remember a massive laboratory if one were here" she remarked, clearly skeptical. "What, is it underground?" "Underground, yes" the man began, "but a laboratory? No." "Then what is it?" she asked. "See for yourself." He waved his right arm, instructing a locked hatch to open up. He led me further into the underground bunker, which apparently wasn't a bunker, and showed me the truth. The two of them entered a large chamber. It was absolutely enormous! "Oh, come on" Wolf said, turning around to face him. "This is way too big to be underneath the forest!" she scoffed. "Alien technology" he explained. "Alien...?" Suddenly, lights flickered to life behind her, revealing a pod full of a strange blue-ish liquid. It wasn't water, as water didn't actively glow. Stood by it was the strange figure she had seen earlier, dressed in complete black. There she was. At least, I think it was a she. The person I'd seen earlier. She was tending to the strange pod I saw before me, touching the glass and seemingly doing something to it. "This is Dahmos" the mysterious man explained. "Dahmos has been keeping this place alive with their immense power." Dahmos turned its head around slowly, making a horrific mix of squeaking and creaking sounds as it did so, revealing a grey plastic face. She had yellow lips, a wide mouth that never closed and two eyes, one of which was green in colour, the other missing. I could get a good look at her now, and she wasn't that much of a pretty sight... "Can... Can you speak?" Wolf asked. Dahmos tilted its head sideways and then suddenly dropped it down, like a lifeless ragdoll. Lifting it back up, it turned to tend to the tank once more. "Who's in there?" Wolf asked. "Surely you can guess" the man asked. Dahmos raised its right hand, allowing the water to become translucent. Inside was a little girl... Susie. It was Susie in the pod. It's safe to say I was somewhat confused, just a bit... "Susie..." Wolfzilla gasped, holding her paw to her mouth. The girl hadn't aged a day since the last time they played together, but it was clear that something was wrong. Perhaps it was a trick of the water, but she seemed paler... Sick, maybe. Her hair was slightly withering away. "Dahmos is doing the best it can to preserve her" the man told Wolfzilla, stepping forward to stand by her. "But why...?" asked Wolf, her concern growing more and more stronger. "What happened to Susie?" "I CAN EXPLAIN THAT" droned a loud robotic voice, all the lights in the room pulsating to match up to its words. "Who was that?!?" asked Wolfzilla, turning away frantically. "I, THE VOICE OF THE COMPUTER" it explained, the lights still matching up each word. The room, calling itself a computer, began to talk to me. It told me what had happened to Susie, and why she was being preserved here in this pod. ---------------------------------------- "SUSIE WAS NOT A NORMAL CHILD. SHE WAS NOT OF YOUR EARTH." In front of the pod, a holographic screen appeared, displaying a tiny spaceship drifting through space. This was what they were currently in, alien technology having compacted all this large space into one small ship. "SUSIE WAS THE LAST OF HER KIND, THE GANDREYAS, THE LAST HOPE FOR THE SPECIES." The ship contained to drift through space, now shown to be near the Earth. "THROUGH HER, THE SPECIES COULD SURVIVE. THEIR SPECIES REPRODUCES DIFFERENT TO YOURS. NOT THROUGH SEXUAL REPRODUCTION, BUT THROUGH SELF-CLONING. ONCE SHE REACHED THE APPROPRIATE AGE, SHE'D HAVE BEEN ABLE TO REVIVE THE SPECIES." The ship was now directly above the Earth, in its orbit. "I WAS PROGRAMMED TO LOCATE A PLANET SHE COULD LIVE ON. THOUGH HER BIOLOGICAL MAKE-UP WAS DIFFERENT TO THAT OF YOU HUMANS, SHE HAD AN IDENTICAL EXTERNAL APPEARANCE, MAKING YOUR EARTH THE PERFECT HOME FOR HER TO GROW UP ON." The ship was now descending towards the planet, lowering towards Ustin. "I PICKED A REMOTE AREA, ONE WHICH SHE COULD LIVE PEACEFULLY WITHOUT OUTSIDE INTERFERENCE. WE CHOSE THE MEADOWS NEAR YOUR HOME." Wolfzilla's old home was displayed on the screen, the ship touching down in the meadows not far from it. It blasted a huge crater in the ground, using another speaker-looking device to somehow mask the sound. The ship lowered down into this crater and the exploded dirt reformed itself over the top of it, presumably done by the ship. "SUSIE WAS RELEASED FROM HER POD, EXPERIENCING LIFE FOR THE FIRST TIME." The young girl, Wolfzilla's friend, was now shown on screen in the very room they were stood in, though it wasn't as darkly lit. Of course, the ship didn't need to conserve its power back then as it wasn't directing it anywhere else. "SHE LIVED INSIDE OF ME FOR A WHILE, UNAWARE OF THE WORLD OUTSIDE. HERE SHE LIVED HAPPILY. I RECREATED COMMON EARTH TOYS, THINGS FOR HER TO PLAY WITH." Susie was seen playing with a variety of generic toys, some building blocks and an abacus included. She did, however, have some Lego. She played with the abacus, moving the little shapes back and forth. "THINGS DON'T ALWAYS LAST THOUGH. ONE DAY, I HAD TO RUN A REGULAR SYSTEMS CHECK, ONE WHICH LEFT ME PRE-OCCUPIED. DURING THIS TIME, SUSIE LOCATED THE HATCH IN THE TOP OF THE SHIP. AS YOU HUMANS WOULD SAY, CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT. SHE LEFT THE SHIP." Susie was now in the forest, her hands and knees covered in mud. She was in the forest by herself. "BEING PUT THROUGH THE CHECK, I WAS UNAWARE THAT SHE HAD LEFT." This is where I come in to the flashbacks. Jeez, did I look a lot different back then. Those clothes alone... Susie was walking around through the forest herself, confused by her surroundings. She had never saw them before, not even aware that such a big and expansive world existed outside of her home. Then, she came across another girl. She was the same age as her, in terms of physical appearance at least. She was wearing a shirt with a wolf on it. Yeah, I had an obsession with wolves when growing up. So what? "Hello!" the young girl said. "HUMAN LIFE. SUSIE HAD INTERACTED WITH THE OUTSIDE WORLD. AS MUCH AS YOU LONGED FOR COMPANIONSHIP, SO DID SHE. THE TWO OF YOU BECAME THE BEST OF FRIENDS." Susie and the younger human Wolfzilla were shown running through the woods, dancing around. "WHEN YOU RETURNED TO YOUR HOME FOR THE NIGHT, SUSIE WAS ALONE ONCE AGAIN. HER COMPLEX MIND HAD MEMORIZED THE PRECISE LOCATION OF ME, AND SO SHE RETURNED." Susie was now back in the spaceship, which had finished its regular check-up. "Where did you go, Susie?" it asked. "Outside" she said, all innocently. "You must never go outside" the ship said. "We have chosen a remote location for you, but there is still danger out there. You must avoid it." "SHE DIDN'T TAKE IN MY ADVICE. SHE CONTINUED TO LEAVE THE SHIP. I COULD NOT STOP HER, AS I WAS NOT PROGRAMMED TO ACT AGAINST HER WISHES." More footage of her and Wolfzilla playing was shown, the days and months passing. Wolfzilla hadn't noticed it as a child, but Susie's skin was getting ever so slightly paler with each passing day. "SOON ENOUGH, SUSIE COLLAPSED. THIS WAS THE DAY YOU LAST SAW HER, WOLFZILLA." Susie was lying down in the ditch, just as Wolfzilla was able to remember, and then she was teleported back into the ship, back into her pod. "I TRIED TO HEAL THE GIRL, TO KEEP HER ALIVE. UNBEKNOWNST TO BOTH HER AND MYSELF AT THE TIME, SHE COULD NOT SUSTAIN HERSELF IN THE OUTSIDE ENVIRONMENT OF THIS PLANET. THE MERE ATMOSPHERE ITSELF WAS KILLING HER, BECAUSE SHE HAD FOUND FRIENDSHIP AND WAS NOT READY TO GIVE IT UP." The screen faded away. ---------------------------------------- "So all of this..." began Wolfzilla, "was my fault...?" "LOGICAL DEDUCTION WOULD ATTRIBUTE THAT TO YOU, YES" affirmed the computer. Wolfzilla lowered her head. "Susie would have been fine, if it weren't for me..." She looked over to Dahmos, who was moving its hands around the glass. It had all been my fault. Susie was destined for greater things, to kick start an entire species and save it from extinction. Had we never met each other, she'd have never left the safety of her ship and she wouldn't be in her pod, sleeping. In fact, she'd have grown to the age she needed to be in order to carry out her mission. "What about this thing here, then?" she asked. "This... This Dahman thing, whatever you called her." "DAHMOS CAME TO US" the ship began to explain. "IT TOLD US IT COULD KEEP SUSIE ALIVE, LONG ENOUGH TO PROLONG HER EXISTENCE AND ALLOW HER TO REACH THE AGE NEEDED TO REPOPULATE." "She's not exactly aged much, has she?" Wolf asked. "And this Dahmos fella, telling you things? Not only does she look incredibly shady, but she hasn't spoken once yet." The computer ignored her remark on Dahmos. "DAHMOS WAS ABLE TO KEEP HER ALIVE, BUT IN DOING SO, STOPPED HER FROM AGING. SUSIE IS IN AN INFINITE STATE OF BEING, AND IS TO REMAIN THIS WAY UNTIL DAHMOS CAN FULLY HEAL HER." "So, instead of finding help elsewhere, you let this thing that you don't even know just put her into an infinite coma for you?" Wolfzilla asked, getting angry. "Miss, please, calm down" warned the mysterious man, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Get off!" she shouted, pushing him away and marching over to Dahmos, who ignored her presence. "Listen here, because I know you can hear me, you weird plastic creep. What you are doing to Susie is wrong. Do you get that? It's wrong." Dahmos suddenly came to a halt and stopped moving. "What? Was it something I said?" asked Wolfzilla, looking into its only eye as it turned around to look at her. She could see herself reflected in it, but it didn't blink. "Well?" she asked. "What is it?" Dahmos lowered its arms from the pod and then raised its right one up to point at Susie. "Susie?" asked Wolf. "What about her?" Dahmos lowered its right arm and turned around to look at her, remaining silent. "Tell me!" Wolfzilla shouted. I think I secretly knew what was happening. Venting my anger at Dahmos, I had made her stop what she was doing. Clearly trying to communicate, I couldn't understand what she was trying to tell me. I gave it some thought, and then I realised. "You... You want me to say goodbye?" asked Wolfzilla. Dahmos had ceased caring for her, standing back and becoming inanimate. She wanted me to make my goodbyes to Susie. This was my chance to apologise. "Okay... That's what I'll do" Wolfzilla began. Upon saying that, Dahmos looked towards her, slowly creaking its head as it did so, and faded away. "DAHMOS" the ship shouted, now dropping the calm tone of voice. "DAHMOS, YOU WILL RETURN AND YOU WILL CARE FOR SUSIE, NOW." "It's too late" the mysterious man said. "Dahmos has made its decision. It is gone." "THE GANDREYAS SHALL NOT DIE!" the ship shouted, the lights suddenly whirring into life as the ship got more and more worked up. Wolfzilla turned to look at the mysterious man, who had now also gone. "Just you and me." "SUSIE CAN NOT LIVE FOR MUCH LONGER" the ship bellowed. "SHE HAS AN HOUR LEFT TO LIVE, PERHAPS EVEN LESS. YOU MUST HELP THE GANDREYAS." "I can't" admitted Wolfzilla. "I can save many people... But not my dearest friend..." "YOU MUST! YOU MUST SAVE THE SPECIES YOU HAVE LET DOWN! YOU MUST---" "---I must what?!" she shouted. "There is nothing I can do!" She stood up and kicked a nearby swivel chair over. "Susie is dying! She has been for the last few decades! You have to...! You have... To let go." It had finally sunken in. "It's over" she said quietly. The ship picked up on her quiet remark. "IT IS NOT OVER, THE GANDREYAS SHALL NOT DIE!" "All the Gandreyas can do is die!" Wolf shouted. "You act as if it is my own fault, because you can't take any of the blame for yourself!" she shouted. "How could it have been me who caused any of this when I had no idea she even was a Gandreyan?! You, the ship programmed to protect her, shouldn't have ever let her out!" "I HAVE NOT FAILED MY PURPOSE" the ship shouted. "Your purpose died a long time ago! You no longer have one! Susie is dying and the Gandreyas are over!" "YOU WILL NOT---" "---Just accept it!" she shouted. "It's all done, and all that's left is to say goodbye!" The ship's lights were now flashing like crazy. "PURPOSE... IS NOT... GANDREYAS... IS... DEDUCTION... LOGIC... LOGIC PERMITS THAT... GANDREYAS... ALL... OVER..." It suddenly fizzled out, the lights going to their lowest settings as the sentient AI ceased to be. Everything went silent. So then... In the end, it was always how it originally was... Just me, and my friend, Susie... But our time is over now... It was time to say goodbye. Wolfzilla walked over to the pod. "So then, Susie... I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're still conscious in there... But it's me... Your friend..." She put her paw against the glass. I had to say goodbye. I decided I'd do one last thing for her. "You're still a child... Time hasn't been too kind to me" Wolf said. "So... You know what? I'll tell you a story." She sat down, leaning against the pod. I told her a story. "Hello... My name is Wolfzilla... It's an odd name, now that I think about it, but who doesn't find their name odd? Many do. Of course, that wasn't always my name. Like you, and anyone else, I had a name..." ---------------------------------------- Thirty minutes later, the pod finally shut down. The lights inside went dark, and Susie was hidden away. "So here we are then..." Wolf said, now completely alone, hoping that Susie could still hear her. "The end of the story... We had fun, didn't we? As kids... But that's long gone now, and it's time to move on..." She looked up into the glass. All she wanted to do was hold Susie's hand. "I think I understand what Dahmos was trying to make me understand, now... What Dahmos had wanted to teach me... I think... I think that no matter what, no matter when and no matter why, as tough as anything gets... There's always a time to move on. And this is ours. In the end, we're all just stories. That's what we are to our descendants, and that's what they'll be to their descendants..." Wolf stood out and backed away from the pod, getting one last look at it before preparing to leave. "...So let's make sure the ones we leave are good ones." Wolfzilla finally had what she wanted. She had closure... THE END Alternate Version Never done before with the series, an alternate version of this episode also exists. Compiling together Wolfzilla's narration and leaving out the bits in-between, it presents the version of the story that Susie would have heard Wolfzilla tell her from inside her pod. Be sure to check it out! Appearances Council Of Creators * Wolfzilla Other Characters * Susie Smith * Dahmos * The Man Who Sits in Infinity * The Voice of the Ship Cameos / Mentioned Characters * Cdrzillafanon (cameo and flashback) * SuperNerd (cameo and flashback) * Koopa (cameo and flashback) * MechaKingGhidorah789 (cameo) * Indominus Rex 2016 (cameo and flashback) * BigRandomKaiju (cameo and flashback) * The Crusaders (mentioned) * Angerzilla (mentioned) * Scoobydooman90001 (flashback) * JohnGojira (flashback) * MosuFan2004 (flashback) Trivia * An episode focusing entirely on Wolfzilla, with the rest of the Creators doing something else, was chosen as the character appears to have been sidelined in the majority of the episodes since her introduction. This episode exists to further expand on her character and develop her further than the generic girl character she had been in previous episodes. * This episode features a flashback to The Crusaders, Wolfzilla remembering the beginning of the episode. * Gyaodorah, a creature found by Indominus and adopted as a pet, was originally meant to be introduced in this episode. Also planned was the appearance of ROBO 9EIR and another appearance of BRK's pet, Hotdoggo, who has only made very few appearances. However, these appearances were removed from the episode after the subplot featuring them was removed. Category:Fanfiction Category:Scoobydooman90001's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 2